Ayin Island
Backstory The year is 2399 AD. The world is inundated by water as sea levels rise by over 2000 meters. This rise in sea level was partly caused by the run-away effects of global warming, but most of the rise came with the comet, Medias V, which struck the earth in 2052 carrying billions of mega tons of intergalactic Ice. The governments of earth had warning of the comets arrival and the military forces of earth responded by sending a barrage of nuclear missiles into space to intercept the comet. They intended that the massive explosion, set to ignite just in front of the comet, and to one side of the comet, would alter its course by a few degrees. If the comets mass was as calculated that would be just enough to alter it’s course by a few degrees, but they got their calculations wrong and only succeeded in breaking the massive comet, which was some 480 miles in diameter, into millions of smaller parts. These smaller parts, that mostly hit or burned up in the earth’s upper atmosphere, melted their cargo of ice and eventually they rained down over many months in storms like the earth had never seen since its creation. Eventually, after twenty years of constant precipitation, only the highest latitudes remained above sea level; now humanity survives on small pockets of island communities existing above the waterline in semi isolation from each other. Medias V not only brought ice, it also harboured a deadly concentration of microbial elements within its mass. These microbes, had naturally brewed within the comet for five billions of years, being irradiated by the solar wind during its long orbit around the sun, but the unnatural fallout from the missiles sent to stop the impact mutated them to a still greater degree. When the comet melted droplets of water rained down with their microbial cargo intact and it infected life in various ways. Some of the microbes evolved into complicated viruses, some of these viruses merely caused humanity to suffer epidemics with flu like symptoms, still others into viruses that caused people to turn into horrible mindless zombie like monsters. There was a form of virus that caused the infected to show symptoms that mimicked vampirism, these humans evolved to feed off blood and in doing so could spread their disease to others through their bite; some humans developed the abilities to change their shape, while others experienced heighted or lowered mental abilities. Before the comets, arrival Ayin Isle was a small, but dedicated community of scientists quarantined high in the Alps committed to developing genetically modified cells. The Ayin researchers worked on inherited disease and developed cancer curing agents. When people began to suffer the first affects of the comet’s microbial payload some of those infected were sent to the Ayin facility to be examined. The hope was of finding a cure for the many variations of the evolved microbes. After months of experimentation, the scientists made a discovery that the comet and its payload must have been similar to the microbes that initially seeded the Earth and led to the evolution of life in the first place. They called this interplanetary seeding of planets affect, Life Cloud, and came to the realization that because of the many comets that arise during stellar formation life must be very common in the universe. The sovereign Governments of the earth that survived the floods evacuated as many of their populations as they could to the higher regions of the world, but millions died in the first few weeks. Ayin Research Facility being well suited to survive the flood was put on an emergency setting. The worst of sick and dying were sent to Ayin, along with a platoon of soldiers for security, their remit was to research and find cures for the many variations of the viruses’ affects. Given resources from the surviving Leaders of the New World Order (NWO) research went on for years and then one day it stopped. There were signs of collapse, but when it came it was sudden. Ayin was grossly overcrowded and without outside support the future for the outpost looked bad. Some of security force left looking for new supplies but never returned and soon the remaining security force lost their discipline. They began riding rough shot over the civil community. There were brutal killings and rapes taking place every day soon, with the lack of food, rumor of cannibalism became common. How the Feral Vampires got out know one really knows, perhaps a disgruntled scientist who wife was raped by the corrupted security forces or a soldier seeking fun because of boredom, but however it happened the security barrier to the quarantine cells was breached and soon the Island was ravished. There were fifty-two feral vampires in the cells. It took them two weeks to torture and kill anything that breathed on the island and then they turned on each other until only one remained. A few hardy survivors escaped Ayin to tell their story to the outside world. ---- Survival on the Island The inhabitants on Ayin Isle Research establishment are mostly newcomers, survivors who are infected but still civilized or those who remain uninfected by the Medias V strain. They arrive by boat or helicopter to escape the water’s advance and the mutant ravages. Some are the predecessors of the facility, related to those who did the original research and maintenance work. All humanity has evolved in some way and they are still evolving at an increased rate due to Medias V microbial strain. Every week new people become infected to one degree or another. Some of the comets affects are not bad, longevity for one thing, one hundred and fifty years is not an unusual life span, if you can avoid the dangers and another mutations, another benefit is the ability to withstand high temperatures; common daytime temperatures on Ayin can exceed forty degrees centigrade. The temperature rise is caused by a loss in reflectivity in the sun’s light after the ice sheets melted and the ability of the increased ocean coverage of the earth to absorb sunlight, hence the higher temperatures. Drinking water is not a problem on Ayin, it seldom rains and when it does it’s normally during a hurricane, but the massive influx of all the interplanetary ice from the comet diluted the ocean’s water so it is much less saline. Power comes from the two highly efficient windmills and bio-fuel is manufactured chemically to power the helicopters and other machines on the Island Mountain. There is always a shortage of food, some is grown on the underwater slopes of the mountain or fished and to top that up supplies are flown in from other Islands in exchange for trade goods such as fuel or power cells. ---- Races and Character Types Feral Vampires Soon after arriving at the Ayin facility it became clear that those infected with vampirism not only had changes to their physical bodies, they all possessed superior strength, but the infection also affected their minds. Some became homicidal; their mindset was not only in draining their victim’s blood, but they seemed to take pleasure in sexual abuse and torture whilst doing so. It was discovered that the vampires had highly developed intelligence, their IQs in some cases went off the scales and alongside this a they had a highly developed sense for detecting their victims, which tended to be uninfected humans, although animals were not off the menu. The vampire is highly resistant to chemical treatments and sedatives had little affect on them except in extreme doses. Their bodies showed great healing qualities and did not respond to pain as normal humans do. As long as the vampire was kept feed their metabolisms healed their bodies in a matter of minutes because of this bullets had little affect, blades made of any alloy were the best choice of weapon because this caused extreme blood loss. Decapitation or total destruction of the body by flame was the only way to permanently kill these vampires. Aristocratic Vampires Years after the first victims arrived on Ayin displaying vampirism another vampire type arrived on their own accord. These vampires were indigenous to the Earth. They had evolved in the darkness of night and lived within the secret fringes of human societies. The aristocratic vampire, as they came to be called, had come to the few outposts of humanity left in the world desperately in need of blood that was once so common, but now in short supply. They came from many different vampire houses that had fallen just as the governments of human society had, after the comets impact. While the feral vampire’s treated its pray like animals to slaughter, the aristocratic vampire’s attitude towards their pray was much different, treating them like precious commodities to be looked after and protected. These two vampire groups did not get on well, each thought the other was below contempt and if put in the same space fought or ignored one another. Both types of vampires had a strong aversion to the sun. The lost pigments in their skin that caused them to have a bleached appearance made them very intolerant to sunlight. The Sun also affected their strength and prolonged exposure led to a horrible corpse-like appearance caused by extreme dehydration. However, even after days left exposed in the sun and showing no signs of life when given a blood transfusion they immediately hydrated and resumed their former appearance. An interesting anomaly found in both types of vampire was that they could open any lock that can be sealed by a key, even an electrical key, but strangely can’t escape from rope bindings until it has counted all the knots. The vampire was found to be a compulsive counter, however it can make hundreds of computations every second so the best way to restrain a vampire is to tie its arms and legs with strong ropes behind its back tied with many knots that cannot be seen or felt. Courtesan A Courtesan is a normally, but not always, a female who is skilled in all or many of the arts of sex, but she is not a common hooker, more like the Geishas of Japan who understand the psychology of sex. The Courtesan, sometimes known as ambassadors, are not open fighters, but have been trained to defend themselves from unwanted advances should the need arise. Shepherd A Shepherd is a priest of any denomination; she or he is a clergyperson who watches over a group of people. They give the group comfort in their hour of need; some vampires fear the Shepherd’s words more than the Slayer’s sword. Magus The Magus or Necromancer was another effect of the comet; some of the microbes affected the very fabric of nature, making the elements, fire, air earth and water mutable to the mutated human mind. People affected in this way found they could manipulate matter in strange way. They could turn water into wine, make fire with a thought or even make themselves unseen to the human eye. Slayers The Slayer Knows everything there is to know about melee weapons. She is a student of the Martial Arts who develops her body into a perfect machine. The Slayer is self disciplined, her training includes a profound philosophy that teaches restraint and humility. The Slayer works to master the mind as well as the body. Her entire person is a weapon; she is a human dedicated for one reason or another to the annihilation of mutants although there was some speculation by Ayin researchers that these Slayers themselves are infected beings. The usual Slayer story is a loved one or friends killed by mutants and so now they come seeking revenge. Slayers are xenophobic killers; they believe anything not human is evil and will hunt down any mutant with dedication attacking them without warning. The true Slayer has studied knows all mutant physiology and knows all their weak spots. Techies The Techie combines natural genius with expert training to become a master of technology and technological devices. Sometime the Techie seems to be more comfortable around machines than people, but she knows how to get those machines to perform beyond their specifications. The Techie might be a computer hardware expert, an engineer capable of miraculous inventions, or a top-notch mechanic who can modify and overhaul engines with the best of them to get that extra ounce of power when it’s needed most. Select this advanced class if you want your character to be an expert with technological devices, whether as a specialist or jack of all technological trades. Field Medics Medics are anything from nurses to skilled Doctors they are dedicated healers who will even put themselves at risk to save life. Medics heal for the sake of healing; their code is to do no harm, they will heal humans and mutants alike, but draw the line at zombies who they will happily mercy kill. The Field Medic brings care to the patient, wherever the patient happens to be, on the field of battle, a disaster area or in a wilderness far from the nearest care. The Field Medic treats injuries and diseases, tends wounds and even performs complicated surgery to save lives and ease suffering. As a member of a team, the Field Medic is indispensable. He has the talent and skill to provide excellent health care even in the most trying of circumstances. With a medical kit, a surgery kit, and a little time, the Field Medic can often perform the impossible-or he’ll at least do the best when no other help is nearby. Field Scientist-Specialist A field scientist spends most of her time away from the laboratory performing hands on research and working in the field as either an expert in one topic or a multitude of topics. She can be an adventurous archaeologist who’s comfortable in dark caves or a HAZMAT specialist going into dangerous toxic situations. She might be a meteorologist who understands weather patterns or a military specialist with a scientific background, a criminal psychologist who profiles crime scenes or a zoologist interested in strange animal or human mutations. Select this class if you want your character to excel at scientific theory and knowledge with an ability to apply it in the field to solve problems and discover the truth of any situation. A Specialist is anyone skilled in one or more of the scientific arts. Scientists do research to make life viable on Ayin and the rest of what’s left of humanity, including the continuation of finding a cure to the microbial infestation. Bio-scientists are also responsible for the production of liquid fuel, fuel cells, and increasing food yields by genetically modifying underwater crops. Mutants Technically a mutant is any race that is no longer human. They consist of many types of animalistic mutations such as those below, however the humanoid mutant is incredibly strong, but slow and not very smart. Neko Nekos or Cat Folk are sleek and sometimes dangerous humanoids that prowl the remaining communities of humanity. They are humans who have secondary infections caught from felines i.e. lions, tigers, leopards, lynx and the common domesticated cat. These vain and arrogant creatures consider themselves superior to the skin jobs, which is their common term for humans. The first Nekos arrived in Ayin twenty-five years after the impact. The researchers found a virus mutated from a cat that once passed on to a human caused the infected person to become cat like. They started growing tails, ears and some developed fur and eye mutations. They also showed signs of psychological extremes, they can be extremely capricious, switching from generous friend to murderous adversary over the tiniest slights; they may become highly sexed and others showed signs of over grooming and emotional mood swings. Lycans Lycans are humans who have contracted secondary infections from canine type creatures like wolves, hyena, wild dog, or the domestic dog. The first Lycans arrived on Ayin about the same time as Nekos. The researchers found, like the feline virus, a canine virus that had infected the human host and caused dog-like behavior. The infected person often grew ears and tail extended snout with extended fur, over certain parts, or the whole of their bodies. Lycans showed signs of heightened aggression and territorial behavior. They exhibit signs of change related to the Moon’s phases, becoming more human and reasonable during periods when the moon is waning and less so during the waxing period. Zombie Out of all the mutated humans, those called zombie showed the worst kind aggression to all other forms of life. Zombies have an overwhelming desire to eat fresh or living flesh. They are mindless killers who attack on sight. They show no sign of pain, even when losing a limb they continue an attack. Zombies heal extremely fast and the only way to kill a zombie is decapitation or a bullet in the brain that causes extensive damage. Cybernetic A cybernetic is a human being with mechanical parts or a person with a completely robot body and a human brain. Cyber research was originally developed for people who had suffered the loss of body parts or extensive damage to their brains. A cybernetic may look like a normal human in all respects and have all the skills any human might have, but with enhancements, depending which parts of their bodies have been replaced with the cyber parts. They might be stronger, smarter with cyber enhancements to their brains enabling a greater capacity to do mental calculations. An android has a robot body with a computer brain endowed with artificial intelligence (A.I.). Androids were developed to do deep space exploration or hazardous work humans couldn’t do. Androids may look human with a few exceptions, the eyes, they have a tendency to stare and normally they don’t blush or have skin imperfections. ---- Major Groups on the Island Category:Sims